


Of Coffee Shops and Cliché Romance

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'll think about it, i can't STAND how cute these two can be, i may write more plance in the future idk, plance is fucking adorable y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: Pidge doesn't like working at Altea Coffee. The employees are nice, but the customers..not so much. Except this one guy that at first got her nerves, but she seems to be making her days working better.Especiallywhen he only comes in when it'snotbusy.





	Of Coffee Shops and Cliché Romance

Pidge never did like working at Altea Coffee.

Don’t get her wrong; the boss was nice to her and the boss’ uncle loved interacting with new employees and sharing how Altea Coffee came to be. She’s interested in learning new things about the coffee shop, but considering Altea Coffee is in a college town, it’s busy as soon as they open to when they close. Students waking up at 6AM, wobbling into the coffee shop not even five minutes after they open to either get a black coffee with several shots of espresso or an overly complicated drink that Pidge wasn’t awake enough to make. But she always managed to make the drinks perfectly.

Thankfully they didn’t have a drive-thru, or it would be ten times worse.

But, regardless of how busy it always was, there were moments where it died down for half an hour. During that half hour, a guy always came in and ordered a different drink each time with a different name each time. He seemed to always flirt with Allura, her boss, who would giggle but wave it off as just a friendly greeting. Pidge found it weird at first, and just told him straight up he was holding up the line and she wants him to order already. (Even if there was no line at the time.)

And yet after a good couple of weeks, Pidge got used to him coming in. What she  _is_ getting tired of, however, is him using a different name each time. He always pays in cash, so she never gets a chance to glimpse a credit card to get his real name. He’s overly cheery, and he flirts with customers and employees, and a few times it seemed he like he was flirting with  _her_ , but she had no comment to it.

One day he comes into the shop, same time as normal, where there’s no customers in line. He greets Pidge and she takes his order; the same old routine they’ve had for a good five weeks now. This time he gets a pumpkin spice latte, and when she asks for a name, he gives her a series of numbers. She pauses after writing the first number and looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. He looks at her confused and raises both his brows.

“What?”

“You want your name to be ten numbers?”

“Wha-- that’s my  _phone number_.”

“You want your phone number on a cup,” Pidge says. “Where you’ll just throw it away later, and some person will pick up, ring your phone, and expecting a booty call of some kind.”

“ _No_! No no! I want to give my number to  _you_.” he explains. “I.. I want to go out with you. If you’d let me.”

Oh.  _Oh_. Holy  _shit_. Pidge jaw drops a little, her cheeks feeling warm. She is  _not_ blushing over this, is she? She feels her grip on this guys coffee cup slip but she doesn’t drop it. Thank  _god_ there’s no customers in line, but there’s some in the shop, sitting there on laptops and doing assignments or businessmen trying to complete reports. She’d scream if it wouldn’t cause attention to the both of them. She’ll just.. have to play it cool, is all.

“I.. I’d like to, but I don’t even know your name.” Pidge points out. “My parents won’t like me going out with a guy where I don’t even know his  _name_.”

At this, the guy smirks. “Well, I can be  _the man of your dreams_ ,” he starts off saying, hand on counter and leaning in closer to Pidge. “but you can call me  _Lance_.”

“Well,  _Lance_ ,” Pidge says, starting to write something on his cup. “I’ll think about your date offer. I’ll get back to you on it.”

At first, Lance thinks he didn’t win her over. But when his coffee order is called out, he hears  _the man of my dreams_. His face feels hotter than ever, embarrassed when he walks up to the counter to pick up his order. He takes a glimpse at the cup, realizing there’s a series of numbers on there as well as a ‘ _Yes. Text me later_.’ signed by Pidge herself. He squeaks, and when he looks up, he sees Pidge staring right at him, a smirk playing on her own lips but the reddish hue on her cheeks tells him she’s just as embarrassed as he is from writing that name on his cup.


End file.
